


Believe in All the Possibilities

by CycloneRachel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (for now) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, One Shot Collection, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, although some of these are canon compliant, rating to be safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: collection of Karadox minifics, originally posted on my Tumblr blog





	1. Seeking Solace

**Author's Note:**

> prompt (Kara/Brainy + seeking solace) from tumblr user peskyshortcake, originally posted January 2018

He found Kara leaning against the railing on the upper level of the DEO, looking out on the city.

“Hello, Kara.”

She turned to see him beside her, in almost an identical position.

“Brainy! Hi.” She answered. “I like coming up here sometimes. It’s a nice view.”

“It is.” He echoed, taking it in. “You know; I have to say I’m surprised about our first meeting.”

“Oh? What’s that?”

“I was wondering why you weren’t afraid of me.”

Kara stared at him. “Honestly, I kinda was.” She admitted. “But I wanted to give you a chance.”

“And you did.”

“Yeah.”


	2. Under the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again from Pesky, "Kara + Brainy, things you said under the stars and in the grass", originally posted January 2018

He’s lying on his back next to her, in the backyard of Kara’s old home.

“What do you think?”

“…Of what?” Brainy asked.

Kara laughed. “My house.”

“It’s charming.” Brainy said. “I can see why it holds so much sentimental value for you.”

“My sister and I grew up here.” She answered. “We…really learned to be family, even though we weren’t related by blood.”

“I wish I had family like you.” Brainy murmured, and Kara took hold of his hand. It was warmer than she expected.

Her heart hurt, hearing words like that from a friend again.

“You already do.”


	3. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one of pesky's prompts again, "Karadox + "why are you awake right now?"", originally posted April 2019 (takes place after 4x18, in a world where these two hang out at Kara's apartment and are allowed to talk to each other)

“Why are you awake right now?”

Kara was planning on getting a late-night snack, when she got up after sleeping for a few hours. But of course, the universe had to keep her from that for a little while, and so she found herself sitting next to Brainy, who was on the couch staring at the turned-off TV. When he turned to her, he had tears in his eyes.

“I mean, I wanted to get some leftover pie…” Kara said. “What about you?”

Brainy laughed, but there was no humor in it. “I would not say no to pie, at this moment.” He said. “Especially because sometimes, during the workday, I become too nervous to eat.”

“Why?”

“In what order do you want all of my reasons?”

Kara sighed, wishing she could’ve taken her question back.

“I mean, I have a general idea. And I know Alex keeps things from me sometimes, because she doesn’t know my secret- but I want to hear it from you. What’s making you so nervous? From what makes you least nervous to most, I guess.”

Brainy leaned against the couch back, closing his eyes.

“Haley still does not know who I am- although given everything else, I may be exposed sooner rather than later, and I am afraid of the consequences of such an exposure.” He starts. “Your sister is doing what she can, though I cannot be sure she will stay in her current position, and on the chance she is removed…”

“Yeah, I know.” Kara said. “Nothing good.”

“I fear there may be nothing we can do, for the DEO.” He answered. “Though there are some advantages in the technology available, it is not worth having to work for people who despise your existence and want you imprisoned.”

“Sorry.” Kara answered. “Can I-“

Her hand hovered over Brainy’s shoulder, and he nodded, as she touched his arm. She softly ran her hand up and down it, hoping it would make him feel better.

“And…” Brainy breathed in, then out, before continuing. “As of yesterday, Ben Lockwood himself has taken weapons from the DEO- weapons that will be used to hunt you down and target you.”

“Well, I’ll be cautious.” She said. “Thanks for the heads-up.”

“Of course.” Brainy answered. “Though, you are not the only target he has in mind- or will not be, once he finds out what I did.”

“Oh?” Kara asked, leaning in. “And what’s that?”

“I currently have a copy of the entire alien registry stored in my mind.” He said. “While the registry itself has been erased from the DEO’s servers.”

“And Alex was okay with that?”

“She trusted my judgment.” He said. “It was the logical decision.”

“Then I trust you, too.” Kara answered. “And whatever you need, if you get in trouble because of that- I’ll help you, I promise.”

Brainy smiled.

“Thank you. I will remember that- although I can easily say the same of you.”

Kara smiled at him in return, and scooted closer to him, only for him to surprise her and put his arm around her. She hugged him, and stayed leaning against him, as they both soon succumbed to sleep.


	4. Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from anon, "Karadox kiss between laughter", originally posted April 2019

Kara didn’t remember the last time she’d been this happy.

Happy and in love, specifically- she had gone through so much even before she’d met Brainy, pretty much since Mon-El’s parents had arrived and especially after she had to send him away. There’d been so many interruptions, from supervillains to unexpected marriages and falling out of love with the person who’d once brought her so much happiness in a time when she’d felt alone and distant from her friends and family, but for the past two years she had built herself back up again.

She’d allowed herself to feel, to experience the emotions she had to go through in that year before Mon-El left once again, and when she did she knew that they’d both moved on. Afterwards, with more responsibility on her shoulders than ever before, that lonely feeling came back- but this time, her loved ones were there to share the burden. She was more confident than ever, but in truth, she also missed being in love. Missed what she was seeing with Alex and Kelly, now that she had moved into a place of her own in the city and Alex herself had moved on after almost two years without Maggie.

But she’d found it, after Brainy told Nia the truth- that he couldn’t date her, because he was worried about the timeline and erasing Nura from existence, or changing her to the point that he wouldn’t recognize her, which might’ve been worse. Nura had been important to him, he’d said, she was the reason why he was a hero, and without her, he wouldn’t be the same.

To her credit, Nia had understood, and moved on- and Kara was now seeing her find happiness with one of the Catco reporters. And Brainy…

She felt stupid for not seeing it, not seeing how much he had cared about her since they’d met. How concerned he had been about her when she’d been in a coma, how he’d cried over her unconscious body the second time that had happened… how happy he was to work with her, how much he understood her mission and purpose. He had been there all along, and she had ignored him… so once she finally saw it, saw him, she knew she wasn’t going to waste any time before apologizing.

It didn’t take very long for them to start a relationship, after that. Because their time together wasn’t going to be endless, but they’d do the best with what they had, and that included preserving happy memories as much as they could.

Which was why they were currently in the alien bar’s photo booth, pressed closely together, Kara’s arms around Brainy in one shot and his arms around her in the next. She kissed his cheek as the camera went off, and then he kissed her forehead, before they switched positions, their ending shot being a full kiss.

(“Not that you need help with it, but your smile will look more natural in the photos if you laugh”, she’d told him. They’d certainly done plenty of that during the whole shoot, and Kara’s heart felt so light, she might as well have been floating, taking him with her- and if she knew anything about Brainy, she knew he would go willingly, and looked forward to doing it, and things were finally lining up in their favor)


	5. An Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this one had a prompt, I just wanted Brainy to see a member of his family on the news and to have him and Kara talk about it

It was Kara’s idea.

“Brainy, come on, you’ve gotta at least see it.” She insisted, trying to pull him away from his DEO computer.

“I already saw your loft.” Brainy reminded her, confused.

“No, I mean, in real life.” She said. “Trust me. It looks even better there.”

She saw him about to speak up, and cut him off. “You’re not busy right now. And you haven’t even been outside since you got here. Please, come with me.”

Brainy sighed, then looked at her, a smile starting to form on his face. “Well, this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. So…very well. Take me there, Kara.”

~

When Kara enters the apartment, she hears crying, and immediately regrets leaving him alone. Of course, she had only been gone for an hour, but now more than ever she wishes she could rewind time.

“Brainy?” she asks, as she goes to his side. She doesn’t look at the TV, at first, but she turns to look when Brainy shakily points at it.

On-screen is news from Metropolis, that had been broadcast nationwide as befitted the threat level of the villain in question. Kara almost smiles when she sees her cousin there, in all his costumed glory, and wonders why she didn’t think to look for footage like this herself.

But her eyes widen, and she feels her heart drop when she sees who he’s fighting.

It’s a Brainiac, to be sure, though certainly older than both Brainy and Indigo. Blue, like both of them, with a white symbol that’s closest to Brainy’s own on his forehead.

And Superman is attacking him- though Brainiac has the superior technology, more often than not, he’s the one who’s on the defensive.

Kara breathes in and out, slowly, still watching the news before she thinks to shut the TV off. Then she’s holding Brainy’s hand, inching closer so she can hug him to her side and let him get his emotions out.

“I’m sorry, Brainy.” She says, one hand gently ruffling his hair, the other going up and down his left shoulder. “It’s okay.”

Brainy swallows, leaning into her.

“I should apologize.” He says. “For this emotional display.”

“You don’t need to apologize for anything.” Kara answers.

“I had wanted to meet him, as well.” Brainy says, looking up at the now-blank screen. “Your cousin, that is, while the Legion was staying here to help you. But… I now realize that I cannot do that. How can I, when he would see my family’s symbol, and automatically consider me an enemy?”

“Oh, Brainy…” Kara murmurs. “You’re not him. I know that. Him, and Brainiac 8… they don’t define you. And I know that Clark would see that too, if he met you.”

“You really believe so?” Brainy asks, looking up at her now. He sits up, wiping the tears away from his eyes.

“I know he would.” Kara says. “And I’m going to prove it.”

“Kara… you are not going to call him and have him come to the DEO just to meet me.”

Kara smiles. “Want to bet on it?”

“No.” He says. “I only need time to prepare what I wish to say to him.”

Kara nods. “I get it.” She answers, getting up. Her hand lingers on his shoulder for a moment. “Hey, do you want some hot chocolate, while I heat up the takeout I got for dinner?”

“Of course. As long as we do not have to watch the news again.”

“Sure. I’ll think of something else we can watch.”

“That sounds good.”


	6. Duality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from an anon! “Will you let me hold you? Will you let me keep you?” + “Please, please don’t leave me.” with karadox, please."

Sometimes, Querl doubted.

Doubted himself, certainly, with regards to his own abilities to be a good romantic partner, and how that would translate to a real relationship.

(he never once doubted her. That was certain. He could never bet against her, or even think about doing so. She meant too much to him, he held her in such high regard, that any stray thoughts he had about that were surely mistakes on his part that had to be corrected by any necessary means)

As much as he doubted himself (though he also acknowledged the possibility that she loved him for himself- a concept he was still accepting, even as “himself” hardly seemed like someone worth loving, sometimes) he doubted the universe even more.

What price was he paying, for such happiness? What (who) was he sacrificing, whether or not he knew it, for this indulgence, this chance to be with someone who, almost unbelievably, without conditions, truly cared about him? When were things going to go wrong? When would he have to face the reality of his selfishness, and give this up for the greater good?

He loved her. That was a certainty. But on nights like this, when they were in bed together and she was asleep already, leaving him alone with his thoughts, they twisted into guilt that settled somewhere in his chest, making it difficult to breathe, or think about anything else.

 _Will you let me hold you?_ He thought, looking at her. _Will you let me keep you?_

 _Am I allowed to keep this feeling?_ He asked the universe. _Am I meant to be this happy?_

He wasn’t sure if he would ever know.

~

Kara was tired of people leaving.

She accepted it, certainly, she knew in each case that said people were doing what was right, that she would always carry her memories of them in her heart so they’d never truly be gone…

But some selfish part of her wished that they’d just _stay._

That someone would stay, and she wouldn’t have to say goodbye to them, like she had to an ever-increasing list of people in her life.

Astra. Alura, Zor-El, Kal. Alex, for a time. Cat Grant. Mon-El, twice. Winn. Sam and Ruby, although Alex was more affected by their departure. Alura again, Kal again.

And it was only a matter of time before the very person in bed with her at that moment would leave her, too.

She knew how much he wanted to leave, of course, how much (late at night, when he’d finally let his boxes go and let his emotions out) he admittedly hated being in the twenty-first century. He couldn’t stand the helplessness he felt, how ineffectual and sometimes even stupid he believed himself to be, not being allowed to show his true potential because it would ruin the timeline even further than he already had.

But he also loved her. He’d made some other connections, with the rest of Kara’s friends and family, but none were this strong, and none made him feel an urge to stay more than her. She didn’t want to think he believed he was tied to this century because of her, or that she was the only thing standing in the way of him going back to where he truly belonged.

She didn’t want to be that way with him, and she knew he probably didn’t see her like that.

She always wondered, however, and with him beside her unconscious, she knew those thoughts were going to torment her guilty conscience until she fell asleep.

 _Please, please don’t leave me,_ she thought. _But I won’t blame you when you do._


	7. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from an anon: "karadox +“Hey, I’m with you okay? Always”

She finds him on the balcony.

It’s after- after _everything_. Lockwood, Lex, the Children of Liberty, Red Daughter- all the obstacles they’ve dealt with. Haley is Director of Alien Affairs and Alex is the DEO’s Director again, Kara’s allowed back in the DEO, Alex has her memories back.

The world is still spinning.

It might as well be like the events of the past year had never happened, except there are new changes, and things they still have to deal with. But for the most part, things have calmed down, and Kara knows soon enough something will come up.

They have each other, though, and this year especially Kara’s learned how important that is.

 _El Mayarah_ , indeed.

So when she sees Brainy, standing alone and looking out over the city, she sees no reason not to join him there.

“Brainy?” she asks.

He doesn’t turn around, and she closes her eyes, remembering their first meeting.

“Querl?” she corrects. “Do you want to talk?”

He turns toward her, and she sees the tears in his eyes before he waves her forward. They stand side by side, Brainy holding the railing tight as he still doesn’t look at her.

“How long has it been?” Kara asks.

“One year, exactly.” He says. “Winn should have returned by now… your lives should be back in order.”

“What?” she says, looking over at him. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“I did not do enough.” Querl answers. “I… I felt as though I was not taken seriously, with how I acted while my feelings were put away in boxes. I was not myself, and with few exceptions did not prove myself as a hero in this time. And for that, I apologize.”

“Brainy, you don’t… you were a hero. You still are.” Kara says. “You convinced me to march with you! You and Lena saved my life, you helped me train Nia… you matter, in this time, and boxed-up feelings or not, I still really appreciated your company.”

“You did?”

“Yeah. And I know Winn should come back… but I also wouldn’t mind if you stayed longer.”

“Really?”

Kara nods.

“And while you stay, you can still show how much of a hero you are.” She says. “You’re still so smart, and strong, and brave. And others should know that too.”

Brainy gives her a small smile, and takes her hand, though it’s shaking.

“You really believe that?”

“Of course.” Kara says. “And you can always talk to us about this, if you’re feeling this way. Especially me.”

“I know.” Brainy answers. “However-“

“No exceptions.” She says, turning toward him and touching his shoulder. “Hey. I’m with you, okay? Always. I mean it.”

Brainy still doesn’t look like he believes it, but Kara smiles at him, and he returns it, smiling genuinely. His hands slowly stop shaking, and she pulls him into a hug.

“Thank you, Kara.”

_I love you. I know that now._

_I just don’t know how to tell you._

“You’re welcome, Querl.”


	8. Hopelessly In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from an anon: "Will you just accept that I am hopelessly in love with you, and there’s nothing you can do that will change that” with karadox, please!

Kara hated it.

She knew he was happy. She saw it, in every smile he shared with her and every time they held hands, and the way they fought together as a team.

But after a year of moving past her own first true love, and figuring out too late who she wanted to be with, he’d found someone else. Someone almost too perfect to describe, who Kara was proud of in both her identities… but still remained jealous of.

It reminded her of watching Imra and Mon-El together, seeing them so happy after she’d sent him away. And of course that hadn’t lasted… so maybe this wouldn’t, either?

She wouldn’t be that lucky. Brainy would stay with her forever, maybe eventually get married and bring Nia to the future, she imagined. She’d watch them, trying to be happy, while she remained alone. Defending National City and the world as her mother had wanted, never living a normal human life. No need for love.

Kara had been used to the idea of not finding someone, for the longest time. But now…  
Now she couldn’t live with herself if she didn’t tell him.

“Querl.” She said, once she’d gotten him on his own.

“Yes, Kara?”

“I… I have something I need to tell you.”

“Very well.” He answered. “What is it?”

“I’m sorry.” She started. “And I know you’re already in love, I know I shouldn’t be saying this… but I love you too.”

“You do? As a friend? Because I believed you loved all your friends.”

“I do, I really do… but my feelings for you are of the… more than friends variety.”

“You’ll have to explain.”

Kara sighed.

“Will you just accept that I am hopelessly in love with you?” she said. “And there’s nothing you can do that will change that. I just… I had to get that out there. I know that’s not going to change anything… but I couldn’t keep from saying that. Bye.”

She flew away, not bothering to look back at him- not her most elegant exit, but she couldn’t bear to see the look on his face.

She didn’t know if she’d be able to face him again after that, but at least she spoke her mind.

At least he finally knew.

She just had to wait on whether or not he’d answer her, and see if he would do anything in response.

She hoped he would, but at that point, she had no expectations for him anymore.


	9. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because sometimes you get sick for no reason and run out of ideas, and you decide to write about the same thing happening to someone else
> 
> (prompt from a Tumblr anon: "You’ve got something on your lip, here let me.” + karadox")

Querl started coughing again, and Kara was immediately by his side.

She crouched down beside him, where he lay on Kara’s couch. There was a blanket underneath him, and pillows from Kara’s bed in place of the usual ones. He looked miserable without his image inducer on, the areas under his eyes puffy and shadowed.

“Querl, I think it’s time you take your medicine again.” Kara said.

“I just-“ he coughed several times before breathing again- “don’t understand. How could I get sick here?” he asked. “And why now?”

“I don’t know.” Kara answered. “But Alex has given you time off for the next two weeks, so whatever this is, you’ll have plenty of time to recover.”

“But I don’t want to.” He said. “I have no need of a recovery process, I only want this to be over.”

“You want to work again.” Kara stated. “Alright, then I can have Alex deliver your paperwork here- just don’t cough all over it, you don’t want to make Pam from HR sick too.”

“That is highly unlikely-“

Kara waited, as her boyfriend went through another coughing fit.

“You’ve got something on your lip.” She said gently, after he was done. “Here, let me.”

Querl weakly nodded, and she picked up a tissue and softly cleaned his mouth of the mucus left after he’d finished coughing.

“Thank you.” He said, lying back down. “And are you sure I cannot use any electronics until I’m well again?”

“Yes.” Kara answered. “I know, and I’m sorry… but again, don’t want to get anyone else sick. Although if you’re awake enough, I can always connect my Netflix account to the TV? I’ll use the remote and you just tell me what you want to watch.”

“That sounds agreeable.” Querl said. “After I take a nap.”

“Of course.” Kara answered, laying another blanket over him. “Take all the time you need.”


	10. Not Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on a prompt from the lovely tumblr user fairyroses! (Karadox + 22 (“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”))

“Querl.” She says suddenly, sitting up in her bed as he begins to stir, eventually pulling himself up to join her.

“Kara?” he asks, looking over at her with concern. His hands sort of hover in midair, unsure of whether or not to touch her. “What are you thinking about?”

She stares into his eyes, squeezing one of his hands as she does.

“I’m- I’m _not human.”_

“I’m aware of that.” Querl answers. “But, what do you mean?”

Kara looks down, away from him, but his gaze follows hers.

“Before you woke up in this century, I was having… an identity crisis, I guess I’d say.” she continues. “I’d just gone through losing someone I loved again, and all of the pain I went through after losing my parents, my whole planet… just came back. So I kind of renounced my human side- said Kara Danvers was a mistake. And for a while, that was how I coped with everything, but it didn’t last forever.”

“When did it stop?”

“Well, that’s the thing- it was more gradual than anything.” She says. “It took all of my friends to help me, but I was still dealing with it when Mon-El came back. And then Reign attacked…”

Querl tenses, squeezing Kara’s hand in return.

“When she did, I wanted to talk to her at first.” She says. “I would’ve tried to convince her not to fight… but Alex told me otherwise.”

“I didn’t know that.”

“Yeah… she said to be cold, when fighting her.” Kara continues. “I was supposed to be alien, and Kryptonian specifically… but you know that didn’t work.”

Querl nods.

“And you got out of your coma by being Kara Danvers.” He says. “Your sister’s favorite person.”

“That’s what she called me.” Kara answers, quietly. “Except… I was thinking about that recently, and I know it helped me at the time, but I don’t know if it would now.”

“How so?”

“Like I said, I’m not human.” She says. “I can’t be Kara Danvers all the time- or even Supergirl, for that matter. I know I’ve been on Earth for more years than I’ve been on Krypton, and I’ve chosen Earth, but… there’s a part of me that knows I’ll always be Kara Zor-El, deep down. So I’ll never be completely human, even when people I love want me to.”

“I don’t want you to.”

His deep brown eyes search hers, and she’s reminded of how he looked at her before the rally- when he reminded her not to forget who she was.

“I know.” She answers.

“Good.” He says, “Because I have to confess… I have a similar dilemma.”

She falls silent as she looks at him, letting him continue.

“While I have been here, I too have not completely been myself.” Querl says. “I took notice of your friends’ reaction to my behavior, and concluded that I should be more “human”, so to speak. That the logic that has dictated my life up to this point is fallible, and I should question it- or even renounce it- in favor of my emotions, even when I do not want to.”

“You don’t have to.” Kara says. “You can just be yourself- logical and emotional.”

“But…” Querl looks down. “How should I go about that?”

“That’s something you have to decide. Personally, though, I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice- and I know that’s all emotion. But how you helped me, the first time we met- that was you using logic, letting me come to terms with my emotions. And I’ll always be grateful to you for that.”

“As I will always remember that experience.” He says. “It was enlightening, as I’m sure you were aware- but given your words now, it appears I had the wrong perspective.”

“Not wrong.” Kara corrects gently, holding his other hand. “Just different from how I think about it now. But the point is, neither of us are human. And I’ll never ask you to be anyone but who you really are, with me.”

“I feel the same.” Querl says, as he turns off his image inducer. Kara kisses his forehead, and he smiles at her.

“I love you, Querl.”

“I love you too, Kara Zor-El.”


	11. Mermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on an AU created by tumblr user peskyshortcake, prompt: "Mermaid-AU Brainy saving Kara from drowning."

It was a stupid mistake, really.

She’d been distracted- she knew she was good enough at swimming, after following Alex surfing enough that she had picked up on a few of her techniques. But this time was different.

This time she saw a _person_ underwater, and she intended to save them- whoever they were, their face was obscured by their dark hair, floating almost independently. But as she tried, going underwater in their direction, she realized too late that they were further away than she thought. That she might not even be strong enough to save them.

As she struggled to come up for air, though, she suddenly found it was much easier than she thought. There were arms around her, holding her afloat, and for a moment she thought it was Alex beside her. But these arms were darker than Alex’s, and she was only confused.

“Are you alright?” an unknown voice asked. “Can you swim?”

“I- yeah, yeah.” Kara said, as those arms slowly pulled away from her and she started to tread water. “It’s just- I wanted to- there was a _person_ down there, and I thought…”

The person who’d saved her swam around so she could see their face, and she now also saw that they had shoulder-length dark hair- the type she could’ve easily seen floating around underwater.

“Was it you?” she asked. “Wait, were you watching me?”

“No!” he said. “That was not my intention. I do observe humans, sometimes- but not _you_ , specifically. However, I saw that you were drowning, and I could not let that happen.”

“So you wouldn’t have talked to me if I hadn’t been about to die?”

“I never said that.”

“But you could’ve.” Kara said. “I wouldn’t have minded you talking to me otherwise.”

And, because her brain was still recovering a little bit from the whole drowning experience, she only then realized what he’d said.

“Humans.”

“Excuse me?”

“You said you observe humans. So, you aren’t?”

“No.” he answered, and she looked below- only to see a blue fish tail, where his legs would have been.

“Oh my god.” She said, trying not to stare. “You’re a mermaid! Merman, rather. Oh, wow.”

“Correct.” He answered. “But, if you do not mind, I would prefer you not tell anyone about my existence. I’d rather not be discovered by any other humans- not when I am attempting to hide from someone else in my own world.”

“Well, I can hide you!” Kara said. “It’s the least I could do- you saved me, after all. Can you, um… make legs for yourself?”

“Once I am above water, yes.”

“And it won’t cost you your voice, or anything?”

The merman stared at her.

“What?”

“Nothing.” She said. “Alright. I know how to get back to my family’s beach house, we’ll just sneak you in through the back door and I’ll set you up in our guest room.”

“Very well.”

“Great!” Kara answered. “So, um, before then… I didn’t get your name.”

“Right, of course.” The merman said. “Querl Dox- and I am pleased to make your acquaintance, even though I didn’t get your name either.”

“Kara Danvers.” Kara said, smiling. “And it’s nice to meet you, too.”


	12. Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from anon: "Undercover mission for Kara and Querl. They tried but they are just not good at pretending."
> 
> inspired by the lovely fairyroses (on here and tumblr) and her wonderful fic, Clouds Between Their Knees!

They really, really try.

Kara has super-hearing and a perfect memory, so she remembers what she hears, and Querl is apparently skilled at reading lips in addition to also having a perfect memory- so in between the two of them, they get the information they need, recording it just in case.

The problem lies in them being noticed, whenever they actually have to look at the people they’re eavesdropping on- which, naturally, leads to those people looking at them, and getting suspicious.

“I shall create a distraction.” Querl says, immediately. “I have been told I’m good at that.”

“Yeah, well, I know why.” Kara answers, trying not to think of that _Don’t Hassle Me, I’m Local_ shirt she saw in his wardrobe when she went shopping without him that she pleaded for him to never wear in public, and being glad he decided not to wear it tonight, in favor of a purple sweater over a gray collared shirt, with a black tie and gray slacks. “Sorry. To be fair, Alex says I’m not great at subtlety either.”

“I see.” Querl answers. “So, what do you have in mind?”

He can see the excited look in Kara’s eyes, the way they sparkle behind her glasses. It might be just a trick of the light, but he can’t say he isn’t mesmerized whenever she makes eye contact with him.

“A classic.” She says. “If you’re okay with it.”

“I trust you.” He says, without a second thought, knowing that there are still people staring and this could mean the difference between their mission ending as a success or a failure.

He can’t afford failure, and he knows she won’t allow it either- but still, he’s struck speechless by what her actual plan entails.

Because she smiles, answers “Thank you”, and then she’s kissing him.

His hands gently hold her face, as she holds him there, and her lips are on his. He closes his eyes, and so does she, but by the rustling that’s going on on the table, he can tell that she’s taken both their notepads and hidden them in her purse.

That doesn’t impede him from enjoying the kiss- far from it. Her lips are soft, and he only hopes he’s giving as good as he’s receiving, because…

Well, he would never admit to her that he’s dreamed of this moment. Nor would he say he’s created simulations that have involved such a scene, with the two of them on an espionage mission that involves them being on a faux date, and kissing.

But, truthfully, this is far better than anything he could have simulated, and of all the ways he could imagine being kissed in the twenty-first century (and of all the people) he could definitely say that there’s nothing better than this moment, and being in the arms of Kara Zor-El.

“There.” She whispers, as his eyes are still closed, and he’s already playing back the moment in his head, one of his thought tracks committed to memorizing the sensation of her lips. “Hopefully that’s enough.”

 _I would not mind if it wasn’t,_ he almost says.

But instead, he holds her hands as they sit back down together, and in a voice that he’s been told sounds more natural in the world outside the DEO, calls over a waiter to ask for the check.

“I hope this won’t be our last date.” He tells her.

“Oh, I have a feeling this is far from over.” She says, and even though it’s not real, his heart still swells.

“That is good to hear.” Querl answers, and he has the urge to kiss her again- though, this time, someplace more private.

Someplace where it can be more real, this time, or at least not seen by an entire crowd.

But he swallows his disappointment that he can’t just as easily as he swallowed the wine he drank with her tonight, as she gets out her credit card and he returns to reality- that they’re just friends, and this more likely than not didn’t mean anything.

It isn’t often that he desires powers beyond his own, but for one night he wishes he could be a telepath, like Imra or J’onn- because he wants to know what Kara’s thinking.

If, perhaps, this means something more to her too.


	13. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by To All the Boys I've Loved Before, from prompts sent in by midnightdreamerposts and peskyshortcake!

Kara’s written five letters, to the five people she’s fallen in love with so far in her life. Not all of them were reciprocated, and most of them didn’t end well, but they still matter, and she still wants to honor them as they deserve.

One- Kenny Li, the keeper of secrets- the boy who knew her secret, but never once pressured her for it. The one who showed her the stars, and made her feel comfortable to be herself, with no expectations. The one who told her she was strong, without ever knowing how strong she really was. The one who had been so good for her, made her days bright even though she didn’t appreciate him as much as she should’ve. She’d loved him without realizing it, and only after his light was snuffed out did she pour her heart out for him, close it up in a letter and put it in her closet with the telescope he left for her.

Two- James Olsen, who she fell for hard and fast. That wasn’t fair to him, really- he seemed almost unattainable, about as unattainable as being like Superman. She wondered if he held her to those standards, if he thought of her like Superman did- someone young and still not ready to join the legacy of the House of El, even though that was what she wanted more than anything, and it was her birthright. But otherwise, he was a good friend to her, reliable, strong, smart. Someone she could always count on. He’d done nothing wrong in their relationship, really, in the time it existed (like a slow burn, that ended in a fizzling firework). It was all her fault.

Three- Mon-El. He was complicated. She wasn’t supposed to like him- didn’t want to, for a long time… and once she’d gotten a chance to put that relationship behind her, she realized there were a lot of things about his behavior she had ignored because he spent time with her at all. Because he was cute, and funny, and sweet (most of the time) and made her breakfast and understood where she came from, even if it took him a while to like her too. During that time, she felt like everyone else she loved was drifting away, so she clung to him until she had to send him off herself. And when he came back… she didn’t need to cling anymore.

Four- Lena Luthor. The moment she met her was like no other, almost a revelation in how surprising it was. Kara grew up suspicious of Luthors, of course, but Lena said “I’m trying to make a name for myself” and Kara thought “you’re just like me”, Lena said “Kara Danvers, you are my hero” months later and Kara thought “you love me regardless of Supergirl”, Lena said “you’re my friend?” and Kara said “always”, but what she meant was “I love you”. She would do anything for Lena, to be sure, and as Lena may do the same for Kara Danvers, it became clear to her that she wouldn’t do the same for Supergirl. And though her heart ached for her, she wasn’t sure Lena felt that way in return. She didn’t know if she ever would.

Five- Querl Dox. It took too long for her to fall in love with him, really, and she felt like a fool for not realizing it. It was her “You Belong With Me” moment, her time when she looked back at everything he’d done for her, everything he’d said and everything the two of them had shared, and realized with a tugging in her heart, _oh. Oh, he loved me. Oh, I never noticed._ He was lost and alone, just as she had been, and she just treated him like Winn. Never once had she thought more than Game Night and Thanksgiving about integrating him into her family, helping him to feel at home. He didn’t know what was going on in his future, didn’t know what was happening to his family and friends, and Kara felt so sorry for him, but by the time she wanted to talk to him about that, really… it was too late.

She’s loved each of these people, written to them and given them pieces of her heart even though she didn’t know they would ever give them back, and would never see the letters.

It was only too bad that (with two exceptions) they indeed ended up accidentally being seen.  
~  
“Kara.” Querl says, once the two of them are alone together. “Do you really like me?”

“W-what are you talking about?” Kara sputters out. “Of course I like you, Brainy.”

She puts a hand on his arm, hoping to reassure him.

“You do?” he asks. “Because it seems as though, for the most part, you have avoided my company during the time I’ve spent in this century…”

“Aw.” She says, gently squeezing his arm as well, then rubbing it up and down, just to get her point across. “I didn’t mean to. I…got caught up in a lot of stuff. Too much. And I want you to feel welcome here, I promise.”

“How welcome?”

“I mean, how I was made to feel welcome.” Kara answers. “When I first came here. Movie nights, going places with my new family… anything to make me feel like I was included. That I wasn’t alone, even though the only member of my biological family abandoned me.”

Querl imitates Kara’s hand movement, placing his hand on her arm and attempting to reassure her in the same way.

“You aren’t alone.” He says.

“And neither are you.” Kara answers. “I’m sorry, if you felt that way.”

“I did, for a time.” Querl tells her, ducking his head to avoid her gaze. “And I still do, sometimes. I have times where I want to go home and be with the Legion more than anything, despite knowing the risks. But with you, and your friends, that desire is held at bay.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Kara says.

“And I’m glad that you are here to listen to me.” Querl says. “Because… I have something to confess.”

“What?”

Querl moves away from her, and she slowly draws her hand away.

“Yesterday, I found a letter under my door.” He says. “And while at first I thought it was a threat, especially given that I’ve received several of those especially while Colonel Haley was in charge of the DEO… I did take it and read it. And then I read that it was from you.”

_Oh, Rao._

Kara feels frozen to the ground, frozen in front of him as he watches her, yet at the same time her face is hot. She feels like she could just blush, or try to laugh it off, or run, or destroy the letter in any way she could… yet also, she knows Brainy has probably memorized every word of it and analyzed each for meaning, so anything she does is pointless.

“Did you mean what you said?” he asks.

“Every word.” Is all she can say.

“Are you upset with me?” he says. “That someone gave me your letter?”

Kara gulps. He’s standing there, looking so vulnerable, so worried, and all she wants to do is kiss him. He deserves this, and so does she, and she wants to be happy with him more than anything.

But there’s one thing that can’t be avoided, one heart that’s already been given to someone else.

“Not with you.” Kara says. “But you don’t have to do anything about it. I know how you feel about… about her.”

“That is a complicated situation.”

“No kidding.”

“I am not.” Querl answers. “But…”

“We should wait.” Kara tells him. “Before we do anything about this. Okay?”

“I would wait as long as you would have me do so.” He says.

_I could wait forever for you._


	14. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "you're the only thing keeping me sane right now" from an anon, and another request for this AU from midnightdreamerposts! thank you!

The ghost haunting Querl looks like an angel.

(He doesn’t have a word for her, at first. He wants to- but there is no word for someone so beautiful, someone who looks that pure (but also that sad, looking at him under the weight of the world on her shoulders) in Coluan. But eventually, though he never meant to peruse the dictionary of one of the more primitive planets, he was bored and had time, and came across said word anyway. And once he did, he could refer to her as nothing else.)

She watches him as he sits there in his prison cell, as he’s thrown back into it day after day when he remains under interrogation, revealing no secrets. She says nothing, does nothing, and Querl wishes she would disappear.

She doesn’t.

Sometimes, Querl wonders if he’s insane, if the madness of his ancestors has touched him- except instead of being gripped with the irresistible urge to destroy planets and collect information in bottles, he’s haunted by a woman he doesn’t know.

If he is, it’s inconvenient, and if it isn’t… he doesn’t know what’s going on, which unnerves him, makes him uncomfortable.

Once he gets out of here, he’s going to scan his brain, extract the image from it and look for a match. He will know who this woman is, one way or another.

But until then, he’ll stay here, and inevitably, she’ll be with him.

And as he stays, growing more miserable and hopeless, wondering if anyone cares if he’s gone, she grows closer to him. She sits beside him, and as she watches him she holds a hand out to him, as though she wants to hold his own hand, or put her arm around his shoulder.

He grows less bitter towards her, oddly enough, as those same days past, and sometimes even wishes he could feel her comforting him. Wishes, even, that he knew enough about her to call her his friend.

“You’re the only thing keeping me sane right now.” He says, one day, and by the time the Legion comes to see him, telling him they’re inspired by Supergirl and that he could be a hero and help him, he feels a lightness in his chest- and knows this is something his ghost wants for him.

And, because of his ghost, he says _yes_.

~

He doesn’t know why it takes so long to figure it out.

To figure _her_ out, specifically. Honestly, Querl should have known who she was, even though she was in an incorporeal form- or, colloquially, a ghost. A ghost who showed special interest in _him_ \- and it was just his fortune, really. That the only one who wanted to be around him was a dead woman.

Especially this one, in particular- who he realizes the identity of when he goes to Earth. When he visits her museum, sees her accomplishments- from her first airplane save to her defeats of every antagonist she faced, from alien invasions to Lex Luthor and the Anti-Monitor and even Leviathan… and, much later, her election as President, among countless other things. In all of her identities, she was outstanding, and of course he was fortunate to have her so close to him, even this way.

Because this woman, the one haunting him (if he were to use that language) was Kara Zor-El. Kara Danvers- or, as the museum called her, Supergirl (later Superwoman, after there was a resurgence of criticism and controversy against her first superhero name). Resplendent in red and blue, with a touch of gold, in all of her costumes she was spectacular, brave and strong and intelligent, doing what was right and choosing goodness and optimism in the face of trauma that shook her to her core and a disaster that destroyed her world.

He only hoped he could be half the hero she was. He only hoped, since she was watching, that he could make her proud in his own small way- even though he knew he should do more.

And he knew she was dead. There was no way for her to not be… but now that he knew who she was, he was going to find out everything he could about her.

He would figure out a way to talk to her, one way or another. He had to.


	15. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from the lovely peskyshortcake on tumblr! 
> 
> "Kara falling asleep on Brainy's shoulder while they're watching movies together, and waking up with him still sitting there, napping with her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crisis part 1 was a lot, here's some Karadox fluff

Kara only meant to close her eyes for a second.

After all, this was _Jurassic Park_ , one of the movies she’d watched most frequently since Alex first showed it to her, and though Brainy seemed unimpressed with the loosely-used science in the movie, she still suspected he was enjoying himself.

He was engaged in it, and that was all she could ask for. She enjoyed watching movies with him, had since they’d first started doing so (and although he’d been distracted from it at first, when he arrived in the 21st century to stay- she hadn’t blamed him, based on a similar experience, and she never would- he’d gradually come to enjoy himself more.)

(Kara wasn’t entirely sure what the turning point had been, but knowing Brainy, it was probably while he and Kara and Alex were watching some Keanu Reeves movie or another. Something about him just captivated Brainy, for whatever reason)

The point was, Brainy seemed to have calmed down, and was just holding his comments for after the movie. And Kara was tired- tired enough to ignore what was going on. She let her eyes close, let herself lean on Brainy, resting on his shoulder…

And when she awoke, she did it slowly, with Brainy’s arm around her. His eyes were closed, the purple blanket she’d bought him for his birthday was drawn across both of their laps, and she only assumed he’d fallen asleep shortly after her.

He could’ve left, or put her into her bed, and she could’ve woken up without him. But he stayed with her, and it made Kara feel warm- not just because she was close to him physically.

She wrapped an arm around him too, and when the two of them woke up again, they did it together, at the same time.


End file.
